If Only You knew
by SuperGirlNivans
Summary: "Sherry please! You're just a spoil little brat who can get whatever you want whenever time you want. Just face it, you're not like us...you don't know the struggle" Sherry Birkin is getting ready to graduate with her friends. But before her last marking period is over, she must face one final project with the school's baddest boy Jake Muller who she does not get along with. ETC.
1. It's Just A Crush

**Note: Hi guys just want to let you guys that this is a Resident Evil fan fiction story but of course you guys already know that so anyways, I apologize for the short/boring first chapter of the story. I am still working on the other chapters thinking what should happen next but I promise you that next chapter will be drama and things get out of control. *Evil laughs* So after you guys are done reading this boring chapter, please do me a favor and review this story to let me know if I should continue this story because I don't want to keep wasting my time posting new chapters and no one is re-viewing or reading. Thank you :* Enjoy the story.**

**P.s - Just to be clear with you guys, this story is mostly about how Sherry Birkin who is rich, intelligent, and sweet is getting ready to graduate with her three best friends, Claire, Helena, and Rebecca. But before her last marking period ends, in her English class she must do a last project with the school's baddest boy Jake Muller who is a C student, doesn't care about anyone but himself and is apparently abusive mentally and physically. Jake and Sherry does NOT like each other due from how opposite they are but they both decide to TRY to get along in order to get a passing grade from their English class to graduate. **

* * *

Chapter 1 - It was just a crush

**Sherry's P.O.V**

"Oh my God Sherry!" One of my closest friend's name Rebecca Chambers squealed holding a red long dress that has black flower pattern at the bottom on the dress. "You should so wear this at the school's ball!"

"Sorry, didn't you get the message? I'm not going to the ball." I said taking the dress out of Rebecca's hand and putting it back inside my closet. "How come?" She inquired looking at me waiting for my response.

I clear my throat and put both of my hands on my waist. _That is a really good question…why aren't I going? Is it because I don't have a date? Is it because that dress isn't really what I want to wear? Who knows? _A soft sigh escapes my lips as I started to clean my desk off.

"You should really go!" Helena Harper said entering inside my bedroom with my best friend Claire Redfield. Claire approaches me with one can of soda in her hand and the other with a bottle of water. I was a bit surprise how Claire remembers that I only drink water instead of soda.

Usually she would bring me a soda can too and I would lecture her how soda especially Pepsi isn't good for you but I guess today she doesn't want to get _lecture _after what our English teacher Ms. Hunter made us do today and that was to write four page essay about ourselves. If we didn't finish writing our essay then we have to do it for homework.

"Hey Sherry guess what happen to Jake Muller today at school." Claire said plotting down to a red bean bag that's near my bed. "What happen to him?" Helena asks for me. Claire takes a sip from her can of Pepsi and then spoke, "You know how Mr. Simmons doesn't like Jake right?"

Everyone in the room nodded their heads including me who was sitting at my desk trying to finish up writing my English essay. Claire continues on, "Well Mr. Simmons had accused Jake of spray painting his office windows."

"Oh my God! What did Jake say or do about it?" Rebecca asked holding one of my pillows that was on my bed neatly against her chest. "Dunno." Claire said shrugging a bit.

Helena shakes her head and gets up from the edge of my bed and then makes her way over to my bedroom door. "Hey guys, I'd love to chat but I really have to get home before my parents kill me." Helena exits my bedroom and Rebecca begins to pack her things.

"Thanks Sherry for inviting me over to your house for a study party. It really paid off. Now I am confident that I will pass Mr. Barry's exam tomorrow." I laugh and gave Rebecca a hug. "That's what friends are for right? Just make sure before you head to bed you study some more alright?"

Rebecca doesn't say a word to me; she just nods her head and leaves my room. Claire on the other hand was still drinking her can of Pepsi sitting on one of my bean bags. "Hey, aren't you going to study for the exam tomorrow?"

Claire rolls her eyes and sets her can on my pink fuzzy but soft carpet. I started to move the can but then Claire beat me to it. She picks up the can and gulps down the remaining of Pepsi inside. "I'm not going to study. After all, I'm going to fail anyways."

"Don't say that." I argued. "You won't know until you at least try to study." I added trying to persuade her into studying. Claire crushes the can and then shuts her eyes. When she opens it back up I notice that she has release the can and then gets up.

"Um Claire? Did I say anything wrong?" I ask playing with my fingertips. "No…of course not. You're my best friend and you're right. That's why I'm going straight home to go study." Claire marches to my room door and before she left I said, "Liar."

Claire only laughs and then leaves.

Only a few more weeks until I graduate from high school and hello College.

**Jake's P.O.V**

Stupid damn father…stupid principal Simmons. Here I am in school sitting right beside my father inside Mr. Simmons's office. This wasn't the first time I've been here neither my dad…this is actually our twentieth time here but this time apparently may be my last time.

Humph, amateurs. "Good morning Mr. Wesker and Jake." Simmons said taking a seat at his desk. "Good morning." My father has replied and then elbows me at my rib cage. "Oh right, um morning sir?" I said trying to play it off. "Jake, why don't we start by you telling your father what you did this time?"

"I didn't do anything sir." I answer crossing my arms and then glancing at the big clock that was hanging from Mr. Simmons's office wall.

"Oh really? Okay then…fine. Let me be the one to tell your father what you've done!" Simmons looks at my father and spoke, "Yesterday, I went out of my office after school during detention hours and your son Jake have happen to be there inside the detention room. When I came back from Starbucks, I went straight into my office and decided to open the windows."

Mr. Simmons pauses for a minute to take a sip from his mug of coffee. Man, this dude's teeth are going to get pretty yellow someday if he keeps up drinking that garbage. He sets his mug back down on his desk and continued, "Want to know what I seen? I see red paint all over my windows that said, _Mr. Simmons is a bitch."_

I couldn't help but laugh at Simmons short story.

"Is that true Jake?" Father has asked me adjusting his black shades. I look back at him with a smile on my face. "No…Simmons I swear, I didn't do it!" I lied. Mr. Simmons gets up from his seat and then went over to dad and I. Dad gets up from his seat and watch closely of what Simmons was going to do.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Wesker, your son Jake is going to have to get expelled or something. This boy does not listen to school regulation and the policy." Simmons shakes his head in disgust at me like he always has done since his first encounter with me.

"This isn't going to work out…I'm sorry Wesker." Dad glances over at me and I felt his eyes on me. I didn't dare to look at him back because I knew if I would have look at him back, hell will break loose.

"Is it a possible way you can give Jake one more chance please? I cannot afford him to get kick out of this school especially when he have promise me and his mother that he would be on his best behavior. Guess he have broken that promise to not only me but his mother too."

"Hey! Don't bring mother into this alright?" I argue looking at my father. "She's dead! Let the woman rest in peace alright?" I added feeling slightly annoyed and furious at the same time. The school bell rings and I quickly got up from my seat.

"Alright so if Muller here gets in deep trouble again he's going to get expelled." Simmons said opening the door for us. "Correct." Dad answer exiting Simmons's office. As soon as dad and I were out of Mr. Simmons office, I said, "Don't you ever bring mother up again!"

"What are you talking about Jake?" Dad replied looking straight forward. "You know exactly what I'm talking about and besides, you're the one who killed her after all." "Jake, I didn't kill your mother for the last time. How many times am I going to tell you that?"

"Till you admit it." "I didn't Jake...I loved your mother very very much honestly. If I wouldn't have loved her then you wouldn't have been here right now talking to me. Now, you have a great day at school and stay out of trouble or else." Wesker leaves the school and I automatically head to class for the first time.

**Sherry's P.O.V**

"Oh my-Sherry! Your new necklace is so amazing." Helena said examining my brand new diamond necklace my parents have gave me this morning.

"You can sell that and get so much money." Claire said leaning against my locker. I gave Claire a mean stare and afterwards a frown. "Why would I sell it? My parents gave that to me…as a…gift?"

"Yeah I know but I'm just saying…" Claire said staring down at her finger nails.

The school bell rings and Rebecca closes her locker. "Well, I'm going to go head to P.E. I'll see you guys later on Kay'? Rebecca heads to class and Claire, Helena, and I head to class. "Did you do Mrs. Carlson's four page essay?" Helena has asked entering inside the crowded English room. I nod my head but Claire just only shrugged.

I didn't dare to ask Claire why she didn't do it because I already knew that she would come up with a lame excuse like she always do whenever there is an essay or project due. "Alright class. Good morning. Who has that four page essay that I've wanted yesterday? Those of you who took the paper home to do it for homework please give it to me now. Not tomorrow, not later, now."

As I search inside of my baby blue with white flower pattern on my school bag, I heard someone next to me say, "Sherry?" I stop what I was doing and look up to see who the person was. It was Piers Nivans. Wonder what he wants? "Hi Piers," I say continuing on searching inside of my bag. Damn, where can that four page essay be?

"Is this seat next to you taken?" He asked. "No." I reply. Finally! My four page essay! She better accept this I mean I took the time last night to type this stupid paper and it took me exactly almost an hour and a half to do the work.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to have P.E right now with Rebecca?" I ask handing the essay to Mrs. Carlson. "Uh yeah actually. But Mr. Simmons has changed my schedule again." Piers frowns and he took out a black and white notebook from out of his school bag. "Why did he change your schedule?" I ask out of curiosity.

Piers shrugged and say without taking his eyes from off his fresh clean page, "He said I have to take advance classes now…he thinks that taking Chemistry, and Trig was so easy for me…which is true by the way but he basically just think it's best for me to take advance classes."

"Wow…what a bastard." I say smiling a bit. "What was your average?" Piers still refuses to take his eyes from off the paper that has a few writings on it now. "My average was a ninety-eight point five."

"Wow…you've got a higher average than me! How is that-" "Possible?" He finishes for me looking straight at me with a smirk that was playing on his face.

"You've must've cheated or something…that's kind of impossible." "Impossible?" Piers chuckles. "It's not impossible when you take the time out to study or take tutoring classes to get better at the subject you want to get a high-grade in."

"Tell that to my friend Claire." I stated noticing that Mrs. Clarkson has been started teaching.

"Speaking of grades, I think its best we stop talking and focus on Mrs. Clarkson unless we want to fail her next pop quiz that may come at the end of the period." I added.

Piers laughs and then nods his head. "Agree."

For the rest of the period, Mrs. Clarkson gave a lecture to the class about how shitty some of our essays were and that those of us who didn't do a good job at writing it will be getting a zero. For the remaining of the class period, she gave the class a pop quiz as _usual_ and then told us about our next project which we were supposed to start today but she have decided to do it tomorrow.

"Alright class before you go, tomorrow you all will be starting a brand new project. The project is still about yourself but the only difference is you will be partnering up with one of your classmates and interview them then write about them. How does that sound?"

Instead of answering Mrs. Clarkson's answer, the class and including me began to speak to the person next to us or across the other part of the room. I started to call out Claire's name but then Mrs. Clarkson cuts me off and including other students by shouting, "Hey! Everyone shut the hell up! I hope you all know that you are not I repeat will not be doing a project with the person you are friends with or know. You will be doing a project with someone you are not familiar with."

The class groans and I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder. I notice when it was Piers. "Want to be partners? I mean, we don't know each other. I don't even know what your favorite color is."

I laugh at Piers's comment. "True…by the way my favorite color will have to be baby blue." "Mines will have to be blue too." He answers. "Wow, maybe we do have things in common than I thought." "Ms. Birkin and Mr. Nivans. Please do not make me write up a detention slip to the school's best students because I am not afraid of doing that. I don't give a rat ass how the two of you are the best students."

"Sorry Mrs. Clarkson." Piers said shoving his notebook into inside of his school bag.

The bell rings and students automatically quickly jump out of their seats and exit the classroom. "See you around Sherry." Piers said exiting out of the room. Helena and Claire approach me with smirks spread across their face. Wonder why they're smirking?

"So tell us about Piers and you." Helena said teasingly poking me at my stomach. "Nothing, it was nothing. All we've did was chat about school and also grades and such." I shrugged. Helena and Claire exchange looks and Claire this time steps in front of me blocking my way from my locker.

"What?" I said annoyed. "Do you think he's cute?" "What?" I said feeling my cheeks burning that may have turned out a blush. "Aw, you're blushing. So you must think that he's cute." Claire stated leaning back against my locker.

"Can you please move away from my locker? Class is about to start any minute from now and I don't want to be late." "Yeah whatever." Claire moves away from my locker and I unlock my lock then put my books inside the locker. "Look guys," I say turning around to face the two of my close friends.

"I don't like Piers. Yes I think he's cute and all but-" "But what if he ask you out to the school's ball?" Claire asked crossing her arms while a smirk still playing on her lips. What a _clever_ girl. "Then the answer will have to be no."

"No?" Helena said this time shock. "Piers is cute! Actually hot! But it's alright because if you don't yes to him then that's when I go through and ask him out myself."

"Helena you do realize that Piers doesn't want to go to the dance with you right?" Claire said giving Helena a mean stare.

"Says who?" "Well yesterday night I pretended that I was asleep on my living room couch because I find out that my brother Chris was on the phone with his best friend Piers of course. So I overheard them talking about the ball."

"Was he talking about that Valentine chick?" Helena asks. Claire nods her head at Helena's question. "Yup like always. Anyways, Chris is planning on asking Jill out to the ball and Piers? Ha! Like over ten girls have asked him already but he didn't accept any of them. I'm guessing he's waiting for the moment to ask you Sherry."

My heart drops and I began to feel butterflies inside my stomach like how I would usually get whenever I was _crushing _on somebody. This somebody happens to be Piers but how can I be crushing on him when I just met him? Okay, this is totally insane.

But is that even possible? What guy would want to date a geek/nerd like me? A girl who loves to take walks at the park instead of at the mall, a girl who would rather study on the weekends than to go to the movies, a girl who doesn't kisses on first dates only probably the tenth or ninth or even twentieth?

"Sherry?" Claire said waving her hand in front of my face. "Uh-yes?" I say pushing my thoughts to the side a little. "Well I'm not sure yet and I doubt Piers would ask me out _today. _Most likely he'd ask me out later on." Claire and Helena nodded their heads. "So if he asks you out to the ball…would you say yes?" Claire asks once more.

"Yes…I will…"

**Jake P.O.V**

So instead of going to Mrs. Clarkson class first period, instead I just hung out in front of the school with my friends Billy Coen and Jake Krauser. We've all was just sitting outside on the steps in front of the school doing what we would usually do.

Such as, I smoke one of my cigarettes from the pack I got from the store. Billy finishes up drinking '_Monster.' _And Krauser? Tries to do his homework but fails at it and then decides to give up. Have to admit, it does get boring doing the daily routine every single day.

I threw my cigarette at the ground and step on it with my left foot. "Am I the only who gets tired of doing the same things over and over again?" I ask.

Krauser looks up from his math worksheet. "Does doing my homework everyday counts?"

Billy shakes his head when I look over at him waiting for him to explain to Krauser like he always would do. But this time Billy didn't say a word…this time Krauser looks at me waiting for a response.

"Just do me a favor and shut the fuck up and finish up doing your homework sheet." Krauser did what he was told and I look around the area we are in to see if anybody was heading our way. The last person that I wouldn't want to see me is Mr. Simmons. Not because I'm afraid of him…I'm not afraid of the man actually.

Simmons is a total weak man anyways so why stress over it?

"The school ball is coming up…you going Jake?" Billy asks throwing his can of Monster somewhere at the school's lawn. "Ah…no. Even if a girl asks me I will say no but a bit worse."

"Damn Jake…you have it all. Who asked you again to the ball?"

"Ashley Graham." I answer rubbing the back of my head thinking about her. Billy shakes his head while closing his eyes. I knew he was thinking what I am thinking right now. "Last year man…" He said still shaking his head. "Was insane man…"

Krauser looks up from his worksheet again trying to get on the same page as Billy and I. "She's too loose man…I can't believe you've went out with her Jake. What were you thinking? You know, you're lucky that that baby of hers wasn't yours because if it was…your father would have beaten your ass."

I couldn't argue with Billy. He was right…if that was my baby, father would have beat my ass till I bleed or even die. I'm positive he would do that because not too long ago he told me when he came home from work explaining to me how if I would ever get a girl pregnant right now he will kill me.

He also mentions that he wouldn't care if the baby doesn't have me the father in its life because I'm too young and I wouldn't make a good father. How would he know? If I ever have a child, I would not never ever kill his mother nor have a bad bond with my son or daughter.

"Dude, the school bell rang. Let's go." Billy said getting up from the steps and heading inside of the school.

Class has gone by fast and here I am almost the last period of the day but sadly its next period. Right now is lunch and I am excited as always. Who doesn't always look forward into lunch?

Billy, Krauser, and I enter inside of the cafeteria and went all the way by where we usually sit which is a round table with four chairs. As soon as Krauser plot down at his seat, he takes out a homemade sandwich from out of a black bag and then takes a bite from out of the sandwich.

"Someone was hungry." I muttered underneath my breath. Billy takes a seat at his chair and glances around the room. To be honest, Billy looks as if he was lost and not sure what was going on in the huge cafeteria room.

"Hey Jake…aren't you going to get lunch?" Krauser have asked me with his whole entire homemade sandwich stuff inside of his mouth. "Can you please swallow that before I make you do? And no. I don't get school lunch."

"Why not?"

"Because,"

"Because what?"

"I just don't like school lunch! Is that a problem?"

Krauser shakes his head and looks back down at his black bag that apparently happens to have another homemade sandwich inside. Today is such a boring day.

**Sherry's P.O.V**

"No way, I love camping too." I said to Piers having the biggest smile on my face. Piers was smiling back at me but it came out more of a grin. "Okay so what is your favorite food? Mines will have to be pasta."

"Pasta? Cool. I love pasta too but I'll have to say sushi. Sushi has always been my favorite since I was a little girl." "Really?" Piers said with confusion on his face. Did I say anything wrong? My God! Why is he looking at me like that? "My mom had never allowed me to eat sushi when I was a kid. She would always tell me that Sushi is for grownups."

A soft giggle came out of me but I put a hand over my mouth to block the giggle from coming out of my mouth. Taking it off I say, "Your mom seems pretty cool. Can I meet her?"

"Sure you can. Someday when we study at my place maybe." "I'd be down with it. Just let me know." I say. Piers get up from his seat and then pick up his tray from off the table. "Well I have to get going. See you later Sherry." Before he has left, Piers waves goodbye at me and leaves.

"Damn, it's about time." Claire said resting the side of her head on her hand. "Sorry but you and Helena were the ones who insisted on Piers and I to you know…chat at lunch so you guys can see and hear what the hell we discuss about."

"She's right." Rebecca said putting her milk carton on her tray. "Sherry don't let what Claire and Helena say get to you. You and Piers are freaking adorable and whatever what you two talk about must be pretty interesting to the two of you if you two seem to love having that type of conversation so whatever." Rebecca added.

"Hey guys. Check out over! Looks like trouble maker is going to start some shit up." Helena said rolling her eyes pointing over at the other side of the cafeteria. I look up from my orange that was on my hand but now on the floor. Dammit, how could that orange slip right out of my hand?

"Looks like Mr. Muller there is going to have a fight with Steve Burnside once again. Wonder what it is about this time."

* * *

**That's it for chapter one! Did you enjoy chapter one? I know there are questions inside your head now such as, "Why Wesker killed Jake's mother?" "Is it true that Piers may be waiting to ask Sherry out to the ball in the right timing?" Those two questions we will be finding out next chapter so review! **


	2. Project?

**Jake P.O.V**

"I cannot believe you Jake." Wesker said to me entering inside of our home. I threw my black jacket into the air and it landed on the couch. I also threw my school bag on the living room floor. "But he started it dad! I swear! Steve was asking for it!"

"I know Jake but you need to know that there are other ways of handling a bad situation." "Like what old man?" I said crossing my arms looking at my father. Dad adjusts his black shades and went inside of the kitchen. I follow right behind him. "Jake, you know what you did to Steve wasn't good. You gave the boy a bloody nose! You're lucky that the boy's nose didn't break." He stated.

"Oh please," I said opening the fridge taking out a can of soda and then opening it. Before I took a sip from out of the can I say, "Steve is a bitch. In other terms, he's a pussy. He wouldn't snitch on me even if he has the chance to. That's how afraid he is of me."

I gulp down the can of soda and Wesker shakes his head. "When would you learn Jake? When will you learn that being bad isn't good for you…it isn't even attractive. Think about the females. Think about how they view you as…they must hate you or think you're an idiot because you are one."

It's sad how this old man is not aware that in total I dated over ten girls over my high school years. Not to mention, slept with all of them. After I was done drinking down my soda, I crush the can with my hand and threw it in the trash bin.

"So are you going to attend to college? Have you ever thought of that?" "College? Nope. I think right after I graduate from high school I'm going to live my life."

"Jake, you're going to need college in order to get a good occupation. You do realize that right?" "No shit old man. Look dad, I promise I will give college another thought and by the end of the week I will tell you either I want to go or not alright?"

"Fair enough." He said taking his car keys from off the coffee table and making his way over to the door. "Hey where are you going?" I ask. "I'm going back to work." He said leaving the house.

**Sherry P.O.V**

"Sherry? You're home already? Isn't it a bit too early?" Mom said to me inside the kitchen watching me make a couple of homemade peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for the two of us. Dad was still at work finishing up his paper work as usual and mom well decided to finish her work early to come home and to spend quality time with me.

"Sherry, I've told you not to make any more sandwiches. We're going out to a fancy restaurant that's out of town remember?" "Yeah I know but I'm a bit pretty hungry." I said and afterwards taking a lick from the peanut butter that was on the spoon.

Mother shakes her head at me and then approaches me. "Sherry darling, I want you to throw those sandwiches out right now." "W-wait what? Mom! Isn't that waste of-?"

"Money?" Mom finishes up my sentence for me. She then snatches the sandwich that was in my hand and throws it inside a garbage bag. "Promise me you will never eat that crap again please? Peanut butter is really disgusting and it even smells awful." She leaves the kitchen and I look at the black garbage bag that was near the kitchen sink.

_How could she do that to me?_ "Annette? Sherry? I'm home! Ready to go to the restaurant?" A familiar voice said coming from the outside the kitchen. I dash out of the kitchen and see dad having both of his hands out waiting for either mom or me to hug him.

Mom was nowhere to be found so I made my way over to dad and hug him tightly. He hugs me back of course and then begins to stroke my hair. "Sherry, you get taller each time I see you."

"Dad I see you every day what are you talking about?" I glance up at him and he then chuckles. "Oh Sherry, you know that I was just playing around with you."

"Hi William!" Mother said rushing down the stairs. Mom has changed her whole outfit into a long red dress. Her blonde hair was curly, she was wearing make-up on, red lips stick was apply on her lips, and her pearl necklace was around her neck.

"Wow…" Dad said approaching mom. Mom just stood there near the stair case that leads upstairs to the bedroom and also guest rooms. "You look…gorgeous. I think I need to um…go clean up and maybe the two of us can get out of town and head to that wonderful restaurant."

My heart sank after hearing dad's words. "But d-dad! Aren't us three going as a family?" I said feeling my tears behind my eyes. "Oh yes Sherry but I think it's best that tonight you stay home and maybe study. Your mother and I are just going to head out for maybe…an hour or…three hours…"

"Or maybe the whole night." Mom said blushing. God, I hate these two. "But you understand right?" Dad asks looking at me. I look at him sadly, "Yeah…o-of c-course…" Instead of asking if I am okay, he only walks over to me and plants a wet kiss on my forehead. "Thank you Sherry. I knew you'd understand. Now if you excuse your mother and I." He and mom went upstairs leaving me alone in the living room.

A tear escapes from my right eye and I quickly wipe the tear away. _Don't cry….don't cry. _I repeatedly kept saying in my head. I then hear laughter coming from upstairs and that's when a bunch of tears have escape from my eyes.

As I was wiping each tear away from my cheeks my cell phone starts to go off. I went over to the coffee table where my phone was at. I carefully pick the phone up and answered it, "Hello?" I spoke softly into the phone.

"Sherry? Is everything okay?" A voice said. "This is Piers, is everything alright?" Shit. This is Piers! Come on Sherry put yourself together! You don't want to blow your chance. "Uh yes everything is fine. I've just finish watching Titanic that's why my voice sounds all…broken up." I lied.

"Titanic? I've seen the movie and wow…I didn't know you are the emotional type?" I'm not. "Yeah…I'm actually am so what are you calling for?" I rub the back of my head and waited patiently for Piers's response. After a minute has pass, I have realize what I just said sounded a bit harsh. "I mean, what I meant was-" "Don't sweat it" He said. "I was thinking maybe you can join my friends and I right now at the diner right now."

"Uh yeah sure. Sounds great. I'll be there in a few. See ya there." I end the call and when I turn around my father William was there looking clueless. "Hey um dad? Are you okay?" I asked approaching him.

He didn't look too happy…

"Your mother and I have decided to stay home." "Why?" "Because we want to spend time with our lovely daughter Sherry." Dad takes my hand and pulls me to him forcing me to hug him. I hugged him back and muffle in his shirt, "Sorry dad but I kind of have plans…"

"Plans?" He said pushing me away from him. "Yeah…plans…" I repeated. "With who?" "Well there's a guy from school and-" "You're not going." He said before I could finish up my sentence. "But dad! Him and I aren't going to be alone! His friends are going to be there!"

"Do you know if they all are boys?" I stand there quietly biting my lower lip not knowing how to reply to his question. "It's too dangerous Sherry. You don't know what that guy's intention is so do not go."

"Alright…I'll call him and say I can't go." "That's my girl." Dad heads back upstairs and I thought about if whether or not I should go or not. _Should I? Or should I not? If dad finds out that I went…he'd kill me! But if I go…Piers might ask me to the ball or better yet kiss me. _I suddenly felt butterflies inside my stomach as I was still standing thinking.

_Come one Sherry…think of something. Tell your parents that you're going over to Claire's house. No wait…they hate Claire! How about Rebecca? No… they don't like Rebecca because she puked on their dining room carpet last year Christmas. Okay what about…Helena? Yes! Helena! They love Helena!_

"Mom? Dad? I'm going over to Helena's for a little while! I'll be back!" I shouted putting on my gray sweater and then rushing out of my house.

**Jake's P.O.V**

"The diner? Why the hell are we going to the diner?" I said as Billy, Krauser, and I were about to enter inside of Raccoon City's diner. "Because we're both hungry." Billy answered heading over to an empty table with four chairs.

We three took a seat and Krauser immediately took one of the menus from off the table and began to scan the pages. "Well make it quick because I need to make it home before my father finds out I left the house when I'm not supposed to."

"Calm down Jake," Billy said laughing. "Your old man isn't coming home until when it is late and right now its eight fifteen." He added glancing down at his wrist where his black watch was at. "Alright good, we have exactly until eight fifty." I said crossing my arms.

I look over at Krauser and notice how focus he seem to be on the menu. "Krauser…there's nothing much on the menu. Do Billy and I a favor by choosing something on that damn list!" "Alright!" Krauser argue back shutting the menu close. A waiter approaches at our table. "How may I help you guys?" The lady said holding a note pad in her hand with also a pencil.

"I'd like a happy meal." Krauser said looking at the young girl. The girl frowns and then spoke, "Sorry sir, we don't serve happy meals. So what else do you want?"

"Alright then. How about shrimps?" The girl continues on frowning. "N-" "just give him steak with orange juice on the side will ya'?" I said in frustration. She nods her head and leaves. Billy's eyes were on me and I knew that any minute from now he's going to say something. "Dude! What was that for? Do you know who that was?"

"Don't know and don't care." I said watching Krauser playing with a couple of napkins that were on the table. "That's Rebecca Chambers. Dude, you know that I like the girl! Why would you talk to her like that?" Billy kept his eyes on me and I look back at him while a smirk played on my face.

"You like her huh? Well, I have a plan to get her for you." "What? Jake it better not be-" "Don't you worry Billy. Tomorrow I'll let you know what my idea is." I got up from my chair and Billy and Krauser looked at me watching me leave. As I was heading out of the diner, I bump into a girl but didn't look back to apologize.

It wasn't my fault that the girl was in my way. She should have waited!

**Sherry's P.O.V**

"Ow, "I say as I was rubbing my right shoulder. I turn around slowly to see who the person who have done that to me but no one was there. _That's weird._ "Hey Sherry! Over here!" I look search the room to see if there was any person waving at me or just giving me any hints that let me know that they were the ones who had call me.

"Sherry, god you're blind." Piers said standing in front of me. I jump a little by his appearance. Didn't really see him heading towards me…

"I know, that's why sometimes I wear my glasses." I stated walking side by side with Piers heading towards his table. "Well how come you're not wearing them right now?" He asked looking at me. "Well because I honestly look like a dork wearing them." He laughs. "I've never seen you wearing them before…but I bet you're just over-reacting."

"Over-reacting? Ask Claire." When we've both reach his table, Piers and I burst into laughter at my last comment. But then the two of us have stop laughing when one of his friends have ask, "Hey, aren't you Sherry Birkin?" I look down and notice who the person is. It's Jill Valentine.

She's the school's president! Jill is such a great school president! Because of her the school's lunch period is now seventh period instead of third period. Because of her instead of doing 'Saturday' detention we do after school. Because of her we can either take swimming or P.E. Jill has done many things for us students who attend to Raccoon City High with her.

I can just imagine how she would be president of the United States. She'd make awesome things happen in this world!

"Yeah that's me." I say taking a seat next to her. Jill smiles warmly at me and before she has spoken again she took a sip from out of her water bottle. "It's such an honor to meet you Sherry. I've heard lots of great things about you coming from Piers."

_Piers talks about me? Oh my god…I think I'm going to die…_

I took a quick glance over at Piers who looked pretty embarrass. His face was red and he was looking somewhere else trying to pretend he didn't hear anything Jill has said.

"Really? Well I guess I'm going to have to say is I feel special?" _Dammit! I'm so lame! _Jill nods her head and then staples a couple of papers together that were on the table. "If you don't mind me asking…what is that?" I question.

Jill digs inside of her school bag and then pulls out a purple folder. "Oh that's a speech I have to say in front of Simmons tomorrow during lunch. He wanted me to write almost a seven page paper about what trips this school should go to at the end of the month. I'm thinking about letting us all go ice-skating. It'll be fun."

I nodded my head in agreement. "Defiantly. I'm in." I look over at Piers once again and notice that he was talking with my best friend Claire older brother Chris. The two of them seem to be having a great conversation from the looks of it.

I wanted to so badly go over there and pull Piers aside and chat with him I mean isn't that the reason why he invited me in the first place? To talk? To get to know me better? But instead I decided of course to remain in my seat and wait until he is done speaking to Chris.

_Five minutes later…_

Ugh, it has been five minutes and Chris and Piers have took a seat now in a different table talking like there was no tomorrow. Now I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. Maybe dad was right…right about me not going.

But just out of curiosity…if I haven't went here…what will I be doing now? Studying maybe? I look at the diner's clock and it read _8:30 _. Dammit, this is the time when my mom knocks on my room door and tells me that dinner is ready but she knows that I'm at Helena's house…well…that's what I said.

"Hey Sherry? Once again it was such a pleasure to meet you; hopefully we will chat again soon. I'm leaving now. When Chris and Piers are done talking about whatever they are discussing about can you please let Chris know to call me later on?"

"Uh yeah sure!" I said forcing a smile on my face. "Thanks." Jill leaves the table leaving me alone. For the next three minutes that have pass by, I played with my fingernails debating on whether or not to leave or stay.

But now I'm positive of what I should do now…and that is to leave. I gather my things and went over to Chris and Piers's table. "Hey um guys? Sorry to interrupt your conversation. Chris? Jill wants you to call her later tonight and Piers? I just want to say goodnight and thank you for inviting me. I had a great time." _Lair. _

Chris smiles and says, "Okay thanks for letting me know. Piers, I think I'm going to go head home now bro. Thanks for helping me with my English homework." _Wait…Piers was- _

"Oh no problem. That's what best friends are for right?" Chris leaves and Piers looks at me. "Are you alright?" "Uh yes yes I'm fine." I lied. "Are you sure because you look-" "Piers I said I am fine." I said cutting him off.

Without saying another word, Piers and I left the diner and began to head home. He and I were heading in the same direction so I'm guessing he probably lives not too far from me.

As we both were walking down the street, there was silence between us. Piers was looking around but not at my direction. _This is not how I imagine this…_

Breaking the silence I said, "Piers?" He looks at me but didn't say a word. "I want to apologize about how I responded back at the diner…what I said was-" "It isn't your fault Sherry." He said looking up at the sky.

"Well how do you kn-" "How do I know? I honestly don't know…well I guess tomorrow we'll talk. I have to make this turn and I'll be home in no time. Stay safe Sherry and goodnight." I nod my head and Piers smiles and then leaves.

_No hug? No hand shake? Especially, no kiss?! Oh Piers you tease! _

At the next day, in school Claire, Rebecca, Helena, and I are sitting outside on the football field as usual discussing about our personal things and what we did last night. Claire has started the conversation by saying, "Last night I stood up late watching, _The Breakfast Club. _Love that movie so much you guys just don't understand."

Rebecca giggles and says, "Last night I was reading a book! Finish it though." "Last night I was texting Leon." Helena said smiling. "You texted Leon last night? So unfair!" Claire shouted crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you mean by unfair?" Helena asked curiously.

"Well I texted Leon around nine and he didn't texted me back!" "Really? Because he told me that you weren't texting him back." "Oh really? Well look at this!" Claire pulls out her phone from out of her pocket and then shows her and Leon's conversation.

"Uh Claire?" Helena said pointing at Claire's phone screen. "Yes?" She answered. "Leon did reply back…he said what's up Claire." Claire slowly lowers down her phone and then puts it back inside her jean pocket. "Whatever." Helena, Rebecca and I laughed.

"So Sherry…what did you do last night?" Claire asked trying to change the topic. "Well Piers have called me last night before I went studying and he asks me if I wanted to meet him and his friends at the diner and of course I said yes and went."

"Wow…your father must've not been home…am I correct?" Helena said putting her binder back inside of her school bag. "He was actually and at first he told me to not go but then you know I lied to him saying I'm going over to Helena's house so Helena if you ever see my dad and he asks you about yesterday night tells him I was at your house okay?"

Right after Helena nods her head the school bell rings and us four began to head to class. Rebecca told Claire, Helena, and I goodbye and us three went over to Mrs. Carlson class. When we enter inside of her classroom we have notice that a bunch of students were standing against a wall.

"Alright, Sherry Birkin? You sit at front row second table." I literally drag my feet over to the second table at the first row and for the next five minutes that has past, all the students in the classroom are sitting next to their partner for the new project but there was me…I didn't have a partner.

As Mrs. Carlson was teaching, I raise my hand and she points at me. "How come I don't have a partner?" "Because your partner isn't here." She said rolling her eyes and then returning back into teaching. I started to play with my pencil that was in my hand. _Piers isn't here today…wonder why. _

**Jake's P.O.V**

"Don't worry babe…I'll see you right after school." "Oh Jake you're so cute." She said to me blushing. The stranger went inside of her classroom and my lips form into a smirk. Smirking I heard Billy who is behind me says, "Bastard."

I turn around and said, "Bastard? Who are you calling a bastard? What did I do to deserve to be call one?" "Where should I begin? Huh? Oh I know. Let's begin where you just met that girl and later on you're going to take advantage of her!" Billy punches the locker and I chuckled while approaching the angry boy.

"Since when do you care about sluts Billy?" "She's not a slut!" "Are you sure because newsflash remember Steve Burnside's party last year? What she did in the bathroom?" Billy's fist tightens and I knew anger was building inside of him. "Jake! You damn well know what she did was force so stop!" "But she insisted!" I say smirking.

"Look, I'd love to argue with you but I have to get to class." I left Krauser and Billy.

When I got to Mrs. Carlson's classroom everyone that's inside the classroom stared at me. Even Mrs. Carlson who looked pretty furious by my appearance. "Jake Muller…I thought you were dead." She tilted her head to the side and I made my way over to her slowly but kept my distance between her and I.

"Sorry I'm alive…so um where do I sit?" "Right next to Miss Birkin." I turn around to face my classmates and what do I see? A bunch of eyes! "Who's Sherry Birkin?" I asked looking over at Mrs. Carlson. "Front row second table." She answered. I went over to my destination and see a girl who has blonde short hair.

She was writing in her book base on the notes that Mrs. Carlson is writing on the chalkboard. I took out my notebook and began to copy down the notes. Mrs. Carlson turns around to face the class and spoke loudly, "Alright class! Listen up! You're next project is to get to know your partner that you have right now and to write about them. Ten page essay! Not one, not four, ten! Ten! Got it?! I want you all to explain in that essay about what you guys have in common, what you don't have in common, how they live differently and etc. Easy assignment so you have exactly three weeks to finish that project! Now start right now!"

The class around us began to talk but my partner _Sherry _is still writing in her book. "Hey, sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing there but we have an assignment to do." "Yeah I know." She said closing her book. Sherry looks at me and then says, "You're Jake Muller right?" _What the hell? How does she know my name? Oh wait…of course! She knows me because I'm the school's problem child._

"That's what they call me." I said taking my eyes off from her. "Wait…Jake isn't your name?" "Yes it is. I was just joking." "Oh…" Sherry nods her head and I kept on drawing in my book. "So you draw?" She asks. "Nope." "Do you play in a band?" "No." "Are you a dancer?" "Hell no." "Then what are you?" She questioned. "Why do you want to know so badly?" I said.

Sherry and I sit there in our seats staring at each other. She didn't break off eye contact with me…not even a minute so I looked somewhere else. Finally she spoke, "Because it is part of our new project and I am planning on getting another A plus on this. All I need is one more A on Mrs. Carlson's project and this class she will give me-"

"An A right?" Sherry nods her head slowly and I put my notebook away. "Perfect student huh?" "Wouldn't say that," She said shrugging. "Oh really? I hate to remind you but you were the one who scored a perfect score on the math regents last year…and not to mention English and History-"

Before I could say anything else Sherry cuts me off, "Alright so? What's you're point? You're jealous?"

_Jealous? This bitch is seriously losing it. _

"Jealous?" I scoff out laughing a bit afterwards. "Why would I be jealous of you? I mean look at you! You're…you're… like a robot." "No I am not! This is who I am!" "Oh really? What did you wanted to be when you were a kid huh?" She closes her eyes and then says softly, "That's none of your business Jake…" "Yeah I thought so…I bet your parents are controlling your life. Am I correct?"

"Just shut up alright?!" The classroom was silent when Sherry has yelled at me. Eyes went from on me to her. She gets up from out of her seat and apologizes to the class. She then sits back down and took a deep breath.

"You know Jake…" She started. "You're a real asshole." "I know…between you and me…that's just who I am." Sherry looks away and for the rest of the period the two of us remain silent.

**Sherry's P.O.V**

_Thank God class is over! Jake is such an asshole! Helena wasn't kidding about that. _Class is over now and you have no idea how glad I am. But how does Jake know about my parents controlling my life? Did Claire tell him? Did Helena? Did Rebecca? Well obviously one of them did because how does Jake know about it?

As I was in my deep thoughts, here comes Piers heading my way. "Hey Piers!" I shouted running towards him. He smiles and says, "Hey Sherry, what's up? Are we partners in Mrs. Carlson's class?" He asked grinning.

"Sadly no. I'm stuck with Jake asshole Muller." Sighing Piers frowns and then pulls me aside from being in the way of other students heading to their next period class. "So Jake is bothering you too huh?" "Likewise." I say rolling my eyes and then looking around to see if Jake is in sight.

"I've actually been partners with Jake before…it was last year marine biology class." Piers said looking around too. "Really? What happen?" "Ah nothing, it was just nothing. I told our Marine Biology teacher that we can't be partners but you know he wouldn't listen. So then one day…Jake and I got into a fight."

What? "What?" I said putting a hand over my mouth. "Piers! That was st-" "Stupid? Yeah… my mother said that too. She said I could have gotten hurt…Jake is dangerous…Well that's what he's known for and have you seen one of his fights? They were pretty brutal. But that didn't stop me from fighting him. He was asking for it."

Piers smiles and I flash him a huge smile. "Well aren't you brave." Playfully I hit him at his arm and he laughs. "I guess so." The school bell rings and Piers and I jumped a little hearing the bell rang. "There's our cue." I say starting to head to class. "Hey Sherry?" Piers said. I slowly turn around.

_Is he going to invite me to the diner again with his friends? Because I swear this time the answer will be no if he's only going to be paying attention to his friends and not me. Wow…I am such a girl. _"Yes?" I said swallowing hard.

"Would you like to see a movie with me this weekend? You know at the movie theater?" _Oh my god! Did Piers Nivans just ask me out on a date?! This isn't real…this cannot be real! _Speechless I say, "Uh sure! Of course! Yes! I'll see you this weekend." "Do you want me to pick you up?" "No it's fine…I'm a big girl."

Piers chuckles and then approaches me slowly. No one was in the hallway…everyone has gotten to class but here is Piers and me in the hallway alone. This is honestly the first time I've ever been alone with a boy and truth is I'm nervous as hell.

Piers stops in front of me and whispers "Are you sure? Because yesterday night you've told me that you're emotional. And by that I'm thinking that you might be afraid to walk at night all alone…" "Ugh, that doesn't have anything to do with me being emotional Piers." He shakes his head. "Just let me pick you up."

"Alright fine but I'm starting to think that you're probably the one who is afraid of walking to the movie theater at night." I remark. "What? Me? I'm not afraid of anything. You know what Miss Birkin? Let's watch a horror film this weekend."

"Fine whoever shits in their pants first has to tell everyone they know that you're a punk when it comes to watching horror films."

"Deal." The second school bell rings which have let Piers and I know that we're late for class now.

"See ya' Sherry." Piers left me all by myself and I stand there watching him leave. _He's so cute._

* * *

**That's it for Chapter two! What did you guys think of it? Do you guys think that Jake shouldn't have said all those things to Sherry in English class? You know to get the bad impression from her? But he doesn't care right? Well we'll find out in the next chapter that will reveal some answers to your questions hopefully : ] Review please xD **


	3. The Notebook

**Jake's P.O.V**

"Did you pick me up any apples on your home from work?" I asked for the fifth time. Dad has been ignoring my question for the pass ten minutes he has been in this house. Right now he's sitting right at his office on his laptop doing God knows what.

"Did you hear me?!" I shouted in anger. "Did you pick me up any apples on your way home from work?!" Once again no answer. _This fucking bitch. _ I went over to him and shut his laptop. Dad only looks up from his laptop looking at me.

"What Jake?" He said annoyed. "For the eleventh time already, did you pick up any apples on your way home from work?" "No I did not." "And why is that?" "Because I'm busy dealing with something that's much more relevant than your stupid apple issue." He opens his laptop and I let out a sigh.

"You know now a day's not a lot of teens my age eat fruits to be healthy. So I suggest you be grateful." I say making my way out of his office. Before I took a step out of dad's office I took a quick peek above my shoulder and saw how dad is too busy caught up in his work.

_Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to pick up apples for myself…_

**Sherry's P.O.V**

School has been over for an hour now and instead of heading straight home I decide to head over to the Raccoon City's super market to pick up some few things. Later on I am going to meet up with my friends, Helena, Rebecca and Claire at the diner.

I'm so excited to go to the movies with Piers this weekend. Everything is going to be perfect! He and I are going to watch a horror film, waiting for one of us to lose the bet and honestly I'm pretty sure that _I'm _going to be the one who loses the bet.

Hate to think/say it but the truth hurts ya' know. As I'm walking down the street I notice that I'm getting closer and closer to the super market. _Thank God…mom so owes me for walking up this long ass hill. _

**Jake's P.O.V**

"Dude, I'm sorry." Krauser said to me as Billy, him and I are walking down the aisle inside the super market. When I have left my house twenty minutes ago Billy have call me and told me he would be around my area so I invited him thinking Krauser wouldn't be there. Boy was I wrong.

Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Krauser, I don't have anything against him. It's just…he's annoying and I hate annoying people so why be around them? Sometimes I find myself telling him to stay the hell away from me but somehow I could never get it out…maybe because Krauser is like a brother to me? Who knows?

"Hey Jake! Check out whose here." Krauser points and I look to see where he is pointing at. Noticing who I quickly lower Krauser's hand and say, "What the hell? Are you stupid or?" "No I'm not Jake." He said lifting his right hand back up.

I look over at Billy who was just shaking his head. He then says, "Hey isn't she your partner in English class? For the new project?" "Yeah why?" I say taking some of the red apples from off a stand. "Well how is she? Wait, let me rephrase that. How is it? Being partners with Sherry Birkin?"

I laughed and Billy only looks at me surprise. "She's…well…complicated I'd say." I started to walk away from Billy and he follows right behind me. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is she's too…goody two shoes. You know I can't stand people like her. People like her think they're all that just because they have the brains and almost every college they have apply for accepted them." '

Billy puts a hand on my shoulder and say, "Right, don't forget about how rich she is." "You damn right I'm right. Rich? I don't give a damn if she's rich or not…I still don't like the girl."

"But how can you judge her if you don't even know her that well?" Krauser questioned beginning to juggle with three oranges. I shrugged and then went over to the cash register to pay for the five apples I have picked out.

"I don't need to get the _chance _to know her Krauser. I mean look at her, just look at her." The three of us took a quick glance at Sherry who is talking to someone. That damn Piers Nivans…what the hell is he doing here?

You know what; I'm not even going to let those two distract me. I paid the women who were behind the cashier and Billy, Krauser and I went off.

**Sherry's P.O.V**

Jake Muller was just staring at me. Why was he staring at me right after what I have said to Piers? Did he hear me? He must have since he was looking at me including his friends. But how since he's like really far away from me?

Maybe the boy has great hearing? "I can't wait for the movie this weekend." Piers said interrupting me from my thoughts. "Neither can I…part of me wish we can do it tonight." I say searching the aisle the two of us are in. "I would but I have work to finish up." "Which subject?" "Not school work. Some party my mom is planning for her sister."

"Really? That's awesome!" I said forcing a smile on my face. "Not really…I'm hoping we're done by the weekend so you and I can go to the movies. If not then no movie."

"Ugh, that would suck." I say without acknowledging what I have just said. Piers froze and looked at me. I felt his eyes on me so I didn't dare to stare back at him due from embarrassment. _Dammit, he probably knows now that I like him._

Instead of teasing me like my friends Claire and them would do, Piers just said to me, "It would." That was a really close one.

_The next day. _

The next morning when I woke up I was really exhausted. I literally took my sweet time taking a shower and getting dress for school. Mom was upset at me because I didn't sit at the kitchen table to eat my breakfast before I head to school but what she doesn't realize is that Mrs. Carlson is a tough teacher.

If you come late to her class you're dead unless you're the school's famous _Jake Muller _who doesn't care about anyone but himself and not to mention an _asshole. _I really hope he does bring my parents up again because this time I am putting my foot down.

The school bell rings as soon as I enter inside of Mrs. Carlson's class. I went over to my table where Jake is sitting at. His head was down and I quickly assume that he most likely stayed up all night doing whatever what he was doing.

"Alright class, finish interviewing your partner and when I go around I better see notes written down inside your notebook." Mrs. Carlson wrote on the board the objective and the assignment. I turn to Jake but his head was still on the desk.

Should I wake him? No…hell no. The boy will flip his shit at me which I do NOT need right now…right now I need some peace and quiet…

Speaking of the devil, Jake lifts his head up from his notebook and looks around the classroom. When he saw me he only shakes his head while closing his eyes. Opening them back up he say, "Cherry right?" "No. It's Sherry. Shh-air-ree." I said putting both of my hands on my waist "What's yours? I think I forgot…wasn't yours like asshole?"

The corner of his lips tugged to a smirk. _Why is he smirking? Why is he arguing back? _ "Good one." He said slouching in his chair and leaning back in it. "So cherry-" "It's Sherry!" "Cherry Sherry? Who gives a fuck? So are you ready to start working on this damn project? You know, to get it over with?"

"Of course! Glad we're on the same page asshole." I sigh and open up a fresh clean page in my notebook. Jake's eyes were on me and honestly it made me feel uncomfortable. _Why is he staring at me? Is he doing this to freak me out or just to make me feel uncomfortable? If uncomfortable is the answer then he wins. _

Mrs. Carlson was getting closer and closer to Jake and I so I quickly push the uncomfortable feelings to the side and ask him, "What is your favorite color?" "Red." "Why red?" "No specific reason." He said. I wrote in my notebook his favorite color and when I was done I notice Mrs. Carlson is standing right next to me looking down at me.

"You guys are a bit behind, make sure that page of yours is filled up later on at the end of class." She snaps her fingers and then went over to her desk. Jake opens his notebook and asks, "What's your favorite color?" "That will have to be…blue." I watch Jake write in his book. As he was writing I notice how good is handwriting is. _Wow…his handwriting is…amazing._ _How can someone so aggressive have such beautiful handwriting? _

When he was done he put his pencil down on the table and then said to me, "This is going to take a ulong time…if we don't finish up today, let's meet up somewhere this weekend to finish it."

"I'm down with it but sadly I'm busy this weekend." Jake looks at me and I look back at him. The face expression that was on his face wasn't happy. He looks away from me and I look away from him. _We're even now. _

"What can be so relevant than this project huh?" "Well I have a-" "Party to attend?" He said cutting me off. "No…that wasn't what I was going to-" "Do you have a restaurant to go to? Do you have to get your nails done? I mean, yesterday you were the one who mention about getting another A on Mrs. Carlson's project and from the sound of it you're not willing to-" "Just shut up!" I yelled putting both of my hands on my ears trying to block him out.

Jake chuckles and then says to me coldly. "I think I should write that about _you _in my notebook." He picks up his pencil from off the table and I quickly put my hand on top of his trying to stop him from writing that false information down. "Why are you being so?" "So what Sherry? So what?"

"Why are you being such an asshole? I didn't do anything for you to hate me!" "You're right but-" "But nothing Jake…can you please just be nice?" "Nice? To you?" He scowled. Our eyes meet again and I still felt my hand on top of his.

_Okay this is getting _a bit weird. As Jake and I are still staring at each other I heard someone in front of us say, "Hey Sherry." I quickly took my eyes from off of Jake who immediately started to write in his notebook. _That bastard. _Piers was standing in front of us and a huge smile spread across my face.

"Piers! What are you doing here?" I ask getting up from my seat. "Well I am in this class now right? What Miss Birkin? You don't want me here or something?" I laugh and playfully hit Piers at his arm. He laughs too and then smiles at me afterwards.

Just as I was about to ask Piers a question about this weekend, Jake said to Piers, "I don't want you here." Piers look from me to him and then went over to Jake. I quickly threw myself in front of Piers's way. "Piers, it's not worth it. Just walk away and I'll talk to you right after class."

He turns around and left me and Jake alone. I turn to face Jake and I say, "Jake! That was so uncalled for!"

He shrugged and said, "You don't even know what happen between Piers and I last year so don't get me started."

The school bell rings and I quickly took my notebook and shove it inside my school bag. Jake was already leaving the classroom. Claire and Helena came up to me and Claire said, "Let's go." Helena and Claire lead the way out of the classroom and I follow right behind them. As I was walking I notice there was a notebook left at my desk.

Claire and Helena were still walking. _Hopefully they won't notice me not following them…_

I quickly took the notebook that was lying on my desk and then open the notebook to see who it belongs to.

_Jake Muller _it read. Shit, how am I going to do this?

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update :3 I was a bit busy with school work. Hope you guys like this chapter. I personally thought that this chapter is pretty boring. I was kinda being lazy...xD Anyways, later on I am going to put on chapter four. I promise you next chapter will be great!**


End file.
